


I don't know

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [34]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Embarrassed Jensen, Just Friends, Naked Misha, jensen can't stop staring, misha taking a shower, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen is missing his phone. He rembered handing it over to MIsha. So he moved to MIsha's hotelroom and ended up in a special situation





	I don't know

He was desperately in need of a shower. The whole was packed with autograph sessions and foto ops in a room that was hot like the fires of Mordor.

Only a few minutes longer and he would have melted away to a puddle, wetting the awkward yellow carpet in the photo room.He wondered if the fans had realized how sweaty and stinky he was.

After the op he had excused himself. Jensen and the others had planned to use the time between the Ops and the evening concert to go to a fancy little restaurant down the street but Misha had prefered to take the time with a nap and a cold and relaxing shower.

After entering his hotel room, he headed straight towards the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes which stick to him like a secong skin and entered the shower. The water was spraying out of the showerhead like soft and cool rain.

“Ah, that's good,” he sighed, leaning his forward against the cold white tiles.

The water was running down his back, rubbing down the first layer of sweat. Misha praised the advances of technology, when he pressed a a button on a display and the soft rain changed into a shower with more pressure.

He leaned back, turning his face into the water. The cool drops were pelting on his face, massaging and refreshing the tired skin.

The sound of the water was like calming music, shutting his racing mind down, that he didn't here the loud knock at his hotelroom door.

 

Jensen had stepped out of the elevator. While heading to the exit were Kim, Jared and Briana were already waiting, he realized that he had forgotten his phone. He had handed it over to Misha an hour ago, because his co-worker had to make a call and his own phone had run out of juice. Instead of handing it back, he had pursed it.

Jensen gave Jared a sign that they could move and that he would follow soon.

He stepped back into the elevator pushing the button to the floor, where their ooms were located. Jensen walked down the hallway to the last room, greeted a friendly chambermaid and knock at Mishas door. Nobody was answering.

“Does he really fall asleep that fast.?” Jensen wondered, pondering if he should go, or try it again.

“Can I help you, Mr. Ackles?”

The young maid stood next to him, looking at him questioningly.

“Yeah, maybe. Mr. Collins had taken my phone accidentally and I need it back urgently. Obviously he is sleeping, orhadn'T come back yet.”

The maid nodded, running her card through the door opener.

“Normally, I didn't do that, but I kn ow that you and Mr. Collins are close....friends.”

She smiled and turned around, moving to a room a few doors away.

Jensen entered Misha's room and heard that his friend was taking a shower. He closed the door and looked around, searching for Misha's Jacket.

“God damn, where did you put it?” There was nothing to find. Not over the chair, not over the bed. Jensen sat down on the small armchair. Misha must have taken the clothes into the bathroom. So he had to wait until he had finished showering to get his phone back.

 

Time went by and Jensen thought that possibly, Misha had poured himself down the sink, when the bathroom door was pushed open forcefully.

Misha sneaked into the room, heading three steps to the bed and turned into a pillar of salt, when he realized that Jensen was sitting in the armchair. His friend was staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Not that he hadn't seen a man leaving a shower before. But normally they had wrapped a towel around their waste or were wearing a bathrobe.

Misha stood there in the middle of the room in his birthday suit. Water was trickling down his body in fine lines, dripping on the carpet. His dark hair was all spikey and damp. Jensen's gaze drop down to Misha's middle were his cock was standing half hart, pointing defiantly at him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Misha asked, his voice strained. He moved to the bed quickly covering his manhood, with the towel he had forgotten to take into the bathroom.

“I...I don't know...” Jensen asked, gulping hard, his lips all dry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want it to be continued?


End file.
